wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Unpurchasable Abilities
Unpurchaseable Abilities are abilties that are generaly only given by kits. These abilites may never be purchased with charactor points. Natural Abilities Ram : Brutality'' or none''''' : Cost: 4 : Range: Adjacent : Damage: 5 Dragon's Breath : Brutality or none : Cost: 10 : Damage: 5 : Effect: This attack automatically hits on all rolls but 1. Great Tail : Brutality or none : Cost: 6 : Damage: 8 This attack may not attack through other charactors Great Claws : Brutality or none : Cost: 4 : Damage: 6 This attack may not attack through other charactors. Shred : Brutality or none : Cost: 6 : Damage: 4 Sharp Claws : Finesse or none : Cost: 3 : Damage: 5 Poison Claws : Effect: When ever damage is dealt by Great Claws or Sharp Claws attacks, not the unmodified attack roll. Immediately after the attack and at the beginnin gof every round, the damaged charactor must roll Will against the unmodified attack roll. If they fail this roll, they may not take any additional actions this round. Hurl : Brutality : Cost: 5 : Damage: 6 : Range: 10 : Effect: Requires large objects or massive chunks of debris. Before attack can be made, if the object is not already being held, the object must be lifted. (This takes an action and 5 TP.) Once thrown, object is destroyed. Bone Spikes : Cost: 4 ( or 2 when reacting) : Damage: 3 : Effect: You may use this ability as a free action in reaction to an adjacent opponent (even if they would not normaly be in range) attacking you. When used this way, it costs 2 TP, not 4. Gut Maw : Cost: 5 : Damage: 5 : Effect: When ever you deal damage with this attack, heal 2 health. If you kill a grunt, instead heal 5 health. Tendrils : Cost: 4 : Damage: 6 : Effect: When ever you deal damage to another charactor, reduce their current TP total by 2. Corpse Drinker Cost: 5 : Effect: Your roots sprout from the earth drink the blood and mana of the dead. As long as you do not move, increase your mana draw and the amount of HP you heal every round by 1 for each corpse in the area. Corpses which are more then a few hours old or corpses other then Human, God or Magical Creatures provide no nutrience and have no effect. (Gorach corpses do not have any effect.) If used in fertile farmland, increase this amount by 5. Screech :Effect: All other characters in this combat roll Will against you. ( You make only 1 roll.) Which ever of them does not win may not make any additional actions this round. Your roll may be increased by abilities like Screech Specialization and Natural Attack. Drain : Cost: 4 : Damage: 8 : Range: 1 : Effect: This attack may be rolled with Brutality, Finesse, or as a Natural Attack. If it hits, and the target is organic in nature, heal 4 HP. : Mystical Abilities Might of the Gods : Magic : Cost: 12/X : Damage: X : Effect: This ability hits Large Charactors once for each square they occupy inside the area of effect. Enhanced Mana : Effect: Increase your mana draw by 2. : Prerequisites: May only be acquired through abilities and kits. Consume Mana : Effect: Increase your mana draw by 5. Miscellaneous (also Natural) Abilities Regeneration : Effect: At the beginning of each round heal half the total damage you have suffered, rounded up. Great Eye : Effect: You are immune to the effects of Sneak and Stealth. Once per round you may ignore the effects of one Magic attack or effect. Bestial Charge : Effect: If you would move 1 square you may instead move 3, all in the same direction. If you would hit an enemy, roll brutality and if you hit deal 1 damage. If the enemy dies, move onto the square he was on. You may not move further this action. You may decide not to use this ability. If you do, your movement costs double. If you use the Charge Ability you may not choose not to use this ability. If you would hit an enemy and you have the Overrun ability, you may choose to use the Overrun ability and continue your action. If you do this, you may still use the grunt killing part of Bestial Charge later in the action. Possession : Effect: You may enter the body of another and take control of them. If you enter the body of someone with more then 1 max HP you may speak to them from within their mind, but otherwise you can not effect them. They may roll their Will against your Will once per day to try to expel you. Once expelled, you may not re-enter the same host without their permission. : When you enter a grunt, they will begin to change. After a week, their stats increase to yours and loose all of their abilites. They also change physically. They will grow younger, stronger and more beautiful. Every time you enter a new host, you suffer 1 damage. You may leave your host at any time. If you were in them less then 1 week, they return to themselve and remember nothing from when you possessed them. If you were in them for 1 week or more they are incapacitated and if you do not re-enter them within 24 hours they die. : Prerequisites: May only be acquired through abilities and kits. Two Headed : Effect: You have a second TP pool of 10 points. These points may only be spent for non-physical actions. Massive : Effect: You are huge. You take up a 2x2 square on the grid. You may wield two handed weapons in one hand. You may carry the massive chunks of rock and debris required for Hurl with two hands. However, you are so big that you may not use any non-two handed weapon equipment in combat. This includes shields. Also, you can not wear armor. Child of Two Worlds : Effect: You have a semi-illusory human form in addition to your natural form. You may exchange the two at will. Category:Abilities